


The Third Wheel

by Maybe_Kayan



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marliza, a cute date but not, shopping with idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_Kayan/pseuds/Maybe_Kayan
Summary: Eliza is too scared to go shopping alone w/ her crush, so she invites Alex too. Shenanigans ensue.





	The Third Wheel

" Quick, blend in! " Alex exclaimed as he grabbed a hat off a rack beside him to imitate some old ladies who had just walked past, they gave him a disapproving look, tutting and shaking their heads. Eliza tried not to laugh, exchanging an amused glance with Maria, who was standing next to her. She'd wanted to go shopping to buy an outfit for Laf and Peggy's wedding and Maria texted her to ask if she could come along, apparently she got jam on her dress and couldn't wash out the stain, so she needed a new one. Eliza had agreed, but the idea of being alone with her crush made her dizzy, so she invited Alex, knowing he probably forgotten to hire a suit. She was already regretting it. 

So far, he had knocked over a display of expensive jewellery (Maria had to flirt with the attendant so they wouldn't have to pay for it), spilt coffee in a grumpy businessman's lap, almost gotten in a fist fight with Jefferson over wether they were allowed to be near each other on weekends, and made a kid cry. Just now, he'd topped it off by offending the entire senior's fashion club. 

He looked like a mess too, his hair was spilling out of its ponytail, there was a smudge of lipstick on his cheek from where Maria had to pretend he was her boyfriend so a guy they met on the bus didn't hit on her, there was bruise on his cheek from where Jefferson had punched him, his eyes were highlighted with excellently applied eyeliner Eliza wanted to test out, and he was still wearing the hat.

" I don't know about you guys, but I feel fabulous. " He grinned, striking a pose, Maria snorted with laughter in that familiarly cute way and Eliza's heart gave a leap,  
" You're officially the second prettiest here, Alex. " Maria grinned,  
" Well yeah, John's not here and I can't beat Eliza. "  
" You can say that again. " she agreed, Eliza's face flushed,  
" Thanks Maria. " she replied quietly

The girls stared at each other for a bit, eyes shining happily and smiles on their faces, until Alex cleared his throat and made a little 'ahem' noise,  
" Suit? "  
Maria reluctantly moved her gaze away from Eliza and nodded,   
" Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll help you pick one. 'Liza, do you want to go find a dress? "  
" Um, sure, I'll see you by the changing rooms in fifteen minutes? "  
" Yeah, sounds good. C'mon Alex! " Maria dragged him to the men's section, while Eliza went to pick out a dress. 

 

After a while, she settled on a dark blue gown with fake pearls sown into it and a matching necklace that was half price, and headed to the changing rooms with it under her arm. 

She found Alex standing outside a stall with his arms crossed, he was dressed in a dark green suit with a bronze pin of a bird on the lapel, it wasn't his usual style but it definitely looked good on him.  
" Where's Maria? " She asked,   
" Changing. "  
Eliza nodded and tried her best not to imagine it, knowing it would distract her to no end.   
There was a rustle of cloth as Maria drew back the curtain of the stall and stepped out. Both Eliza and Alex's mouths dropped open, she was wearing a long magenta dress that hugged her curves. 

" Maybe Jeffershit was right, " Muttered Alex " That colour does suit some people. "  
Maria smiled and gave them a little twirl,   
" I wanted to try something that's not red. "   
" You look beautiful. " Eliza blurted out, blushing, Maria giggled   
" Thank you, Hon. What did you get? "  
" Uh, this. " She held up the dress, suddenly feeling very nervous,   
" Try it on, then! "

Eliza nodded and went into the changing room, still flustered as she put on the dress, listening to Alex and Maria talking about UFOs outside. Once she'd finished struggling with the zip, she ducked back out. 

Maria gave a little happy shriek and clapped in delight, Alex whistled,   
" Damn, Eliza, now I have no chance of beating you! " he exclaimed, Eliza beamed at them, she'd been worried that they wouldn't like it. Maria moved forward to examine the plastic pearls,   
" Ain't these expensive? I mean- " she looked up and they realised how close their faces were, they made eye contact and without another word, Maria stood up on her tiptoes and pressed their lips together. 

Eliza felt like she was soaring, there was a sensation like firecrackers at the back of her mind and everything else around them faded to white noise until it was just the two of them. They were kissing! It was the happiest she'd been in years.

She was brought back to her senses by Alex's voice,  
" Fucking finally. " 

Maria drew away as their surroundings swam back into view, she stared at him,   
" Was it that obvious? "  
" Well yeah. I'd be happier that you kissed, except I owe Angelica five bucks now. "  
" Well, " Maria smirked " At least you get to say that you were the third wheel on our first date. "

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this dumb one-shot, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Instagram: Maybe_an_art_account  
> Tumblr: Maybe_Kayan


End file.
